Gullane Entertainment
Gullane Entertainment (originally known as the Britt Allcroft Company) was a British independent production company of children's programming. The "Gullane Entertainment" name (derived from their US distribution arm Gullane Pictures, which also produced several feature films) on 7 September 2000. They produced Thomas and the Magic Railroad (under their 'Gullane Pictures '''arm), the sixth and seventh series of ''Thomas & Friends and the Jack and the Pack spin-off. Throughout the years, Gullane bought many franchises to go along with Thomas and "Magic Adventures of Mumfie", like "Sooty", "Art Attack", "Fireman Sam", "James the Cat", "Captain Pugwash" and "Eckhart". Charles Falzon served as President of Gullane Entertainment and it was co-founded by Britt Allcroft and Angus Wright. The original Gullane end-board can be found on sixth season videos in Australia, as well as the UK DVD, The Fogman and Other Stories and the US DVD, Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures. Gullane Entertainment was acquired by HiT Entertainment in 2002 and it went defunct by 2003. In 2012, HiT themselves had been purchased by Mattel. In March 2016, HiT merged with Mattel Playground Productions to form Mattel Creations, a company created to bring all content creation units together under Mattel’s Chief Content Officer Catherine Balsam-Schwaber. Releases UK VHS and DVD Releases 2001 * My Little Thomas and Percy Adventures * Truck Loads of Fun * The Complete Fourth Series * My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures * Seasonal Scrapes * Time For Trouble and other Stories (2001) * Escape and other Stories (2001) 2002 * My Little Thomas and Toby Adventures * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * The Complete Fifth Series * My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor * The Fogman and Other Stories * My Little Thomas & Friends Volume 1 * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection (2002) * Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories (2002) * Down the Mine and other stories (2002) US VHS and DVD Releases 2001 * James Learns a Lesson and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS re-release) * Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories (VHS re-release) * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories (VHS re-release) * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS re-release) * 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (VHS re-release) * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS) * Best of Percy (VHS) * Best of Thomas 2002 * Thomas and the Special Letter (VHS re-release) * Thomas and His Friends Help Out (VHS re-release) * Sing Along and Stories (VHS re-release) * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories (DVD) * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD) * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD) * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills (DVD) * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD) * Best of Percy (DVD) * Best of James * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures 2003 *Trust Thomas and Other Stories (VHS re-release) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (VHS re-release) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD with sampler CD) *James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD with sampler CD) Cassette/CD Releases 2001 *Thomas' Songs and Roundhouse Rhythms 2002 *Thomas' Train Yard Tracks References External Link *Official Website he:גוליין אנטרטיינמנט ja:ガレイン・エンターテインメント pl:Gullane Entertainment Category:Organisations Category:Magic Railroad Category:Production companies